Snapshots
by cinnamon.sticks.coffee
Summary: She's a sweet, kind girl. He's an arrogant, moody boy. 50 snapshots between the dating relationship of Vanitas and Xion. AU, HighSchool shipping, VanShion.
1. spur of the moment

**_snapshots~_**

Vanitas was generally good with girls. They had flocked to him in elementary, they had drooled over him in middle, and now, they flirt all the time with him in high school. But Vanitas was nervous for the first time. Despite his amazing track record with women, he had actually never dated anyone. He was exceptionally good with teasing and making light fun of girls, but he had never asked one out.

So when the first few weeks of school came around, whenever he saw _her, _his body would shake a little, his hands would sweat a little, and he'd struggle to keep up his demeanor. They had been friends for years, but Vanitas had never considered her romantically. It wasn't until they began talking to each other in the summer that he realized that he wanted _her._

One Monday afternoon he catches her kneeling on the floor, her papers strewn all over the floor. As he bends down to help her collect her things, his heart beats faster by the second. He smirks, saying, "Poor Xion. Her clumsy brain can't keep up with her own papers."

She blushes from embarrassment, and mutters for him to just shut up and help her. By the time they're finished, the rest of the students have already gone, and Xion stands up, brushing the dust from her uniform. They stand a little too close, and it's downright awkward for Xion. "Thanks, Vanitas." mumbles Xion, her nose inches away from his. Vanitas moves a step closer. "Is there something you wanna say to me?" he grins.

Xion looks at him with her playful blue eyes, and pushes him away. "See you later, Vanitas." she says, walking away."Wait up. There's something I wanna tell you." he says, his brain rushing ahead. Vanitas grabs her hand, and holds it gently. She doesn't recoil.

She's intrigued, her bright blue eyes looking into his. Vanitas catches his breath for a second, and it's the spur of the moment that the words escape his lips.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"


	2. unconventional

**snapshots~**

Their first date is unconventional. They walk through the hallways of the school, completely alone, save for the occasional student banging their locker in frustration. Xion goes on and on about life, while Vanitas just nods his head, just trying to keep up with the conversation. Eventually, they end up sitting in an abandoned classroom, where they sit across from each other in desks.

"I like your hair today. Just the way I like it: messy." smiles Xion, ruffling his unruly black mess. "Thanks." he mutters, grabbing her wrist gently. Her eyes are gentle, locking into his own golden ones. "Your eyes are brighter today too." she says, moving a little bit closer to his face. He's still holding her wrist, although he wants to thread his fingers through hers. They stare at each other for a moment, just soaking in the sight of one another.

"Do you think we're a good couple?" asks Xion, finally interlocking her fingers with his own.

The edges of Vanitas's lips curve upwards, and he nods a little.

"Let's get out of here." he says, standing up from his desk, still holding hands with her. "Yeah." she says quietly, her lips still smiling. As they walk slowly back to the front of the school, she leans her head on his shoulder. He calls her lazy, but she just sticks out her tongue happily.

They're walking home together, and the sun is slowly setting. "It's beautiful." remarks Xion, squeezing his hand tighter for a fraction of a second.

He nods, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

KingdomKeeper28282: Yeah, I've been keeping these moments between the two in my head for a while. I love the pairing, and I wish it was canon sometimes!


	3. jealousy

_**snapshots~**_

Vanitas is strolling down the hallway when he sees them walking together. Roxas and Xion. She smiling a little, and so is the son of a bitch. He hands her a piece of paper, and Xion seemingly thanks him for it. As the two part ways, Vanitas asks Xion, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," giggles Xion, tucking the piece of paper into her jeans.

Vanitas often enjoys playing games with her, trying to coax out the information, but this time, his inner protectiveness and jealousy rose up to the surface. He grabs her wrist, and she tries to jerk away, but his grip is firm. "Jeez, I'll tell you. It was just a copy of the math homework. And Roxas told me a funny joke." Vanitas, relieved, lets go of her wrist, while Xion rubs it gingerly.

As they walk to the cafeteria together, Xion bumps into him, and teases, "You were jealous."

"Was not." grumbles Vanitas, taking her hand into his.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute that you're jealous of other people." smiles Xion, while a hue of red begins to shade Vanitas's face.

"Shut up." he mumbles, squeezing her hand tighter. "I don't think so. You grabbed my wrist." smirks Xion, sitting down at a table.

"I did it, because I was jeal-" Vanitas stops midway through the word. Xion is giggling, and she points at him. "You admitted it. You were jealous of Roxas."

Vanitas gives up, and Xion pats him on the shoulder and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, you're _much _more attractive."


	4. halloween

_**snapshots~**_

It's Halloween night, and Xion is dressing up as a witch. "Hurry up. Kairi's party is starting." says Vanitas, checking his watch. "Easy for you to say. You don't even have a costume. You're just in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt! And your stupid black coat!" yells Xion from the bathroom, putting on black lipstick.

"Yeah, because dressing up is for little kids!" yells back Vanitas, tapping his foot in frustration. Xion pops out of the bathroom, and walks down the stairs. "We're gonna be late because of you." grumbles Vanitas. Xion sticks out her tongue, and he rolls his eyes.

Taking a step outside, Xion shivers, holding her bare shoulders. "Yeah, who's coat is stupid now?" smirks Vanitas. Xion, with chattering teeth, retorts, "I-it's still stupid, asshole."

Vanitas extends his hand, and she grabs it, and leans her head on his shoulder. They walk to Kairi's house, where Vanitas rings the doorbell, and Kairi lets them in immediately.

The party is loud and annoying. Vanitas stays down in the basement with most of the other boys, playing pool. "Hey Vanitas, how's Xion~." grins Riku, shooting the white ball at the 8 ball. It misses the hole by centimeters. "Better than your mother." smirks Vanitas, hitting the 8 ball into the hole.

"Now, now, there's no need to speak to each other like that." says Axel, playfully smacking Vanitas over the head. The black haired teen mutters under his breath, taking out the balls again. "I won again, Riku."

Riku makes a rude gesture with one of his hands, and plops down on the couch. "Haven't you and Xion been friends for like forever?" asks Riku, pulling out his phone. "Yeah. Ever since kindergarten." chuckles Vanitas, recalling the early days between them.

Hours pass, and soon it's dark. "Thanks Kairi! See you on Monday!" yells Xion, walking with Vanitas, holding his hand. Minutes pass, and she's shivering again. "Are you cold?" asks Vanitas. "Give me your fucking coat." chatters Xion. He unzips his coat, and throws it around her shoulders. "Thanks."

"You owe me one." he mutters, sticking his hands in his pockets. They walk until they're at Xion's doorstep. "Thanks for the coat, and everything." says Xion. Vanitas mumbles a "You're welcome."

She kisses him on the cheek, and his face turns pink, and it's not from the cold. "So I don't owe you anything." she says, heading inside.

Walking away, he puts back on his coat, and shaking his head, Vanitas smiles.


	5. cooking

_**snapshots~**_

"Did you put in a cup of brown sugar yet, Vanitas?" frowns Xion, looking at the recipe. He grunts what sounds like a yes, and continues to whisk what's inside the metal bowl. "Good. Add in the two eggs. I'm gonna go get the chocolate chips." she says, walking away.

Vanitas sighs, cracking an egg in, and then furiously beating it. As he beats the second egg in, Xion returns with a smile on her face, and a clean whisk with a blue handle on it. "We're gonna use this to mix in the chocolate chips and dough together." He continues to mix, and Xion asks, "Have you beaten it clean yet?"

Vanitas nods, and she begins to pour in a bit of the flour mixture. He beats it in, and they do this until it's all gone. "I'm mixing the flour and chocolate chips together." says Xion eagerly, cutting open a fresh bag of chocolate chips. "Pour about two handfuls in." she says, taking the new whisk and beginning to stir the dough around. He does so, and she stirs. It only takes a few seconds for her arm to get tired, and for her to whine, "Vanitaaas. Help! My arm hurts!"

He smirks, and shaking his head, Vanitas stirs all of the chocolate chips evenly into the dough. Xion smiles, and brings out baking pans. After all of the cookie dough was dispersed onto the pans, they placed the pans into the oven, and Xion began washing the mess they had made.

"Let me help out a bit." says Vanitas, nudging Xion over. "I'm always one to see you do some grunt work." teases Xion, making space for him. Within a few minutes, they're done with cleaning.

"Can we snuggle?" asks Xion, her hair a little bit wet from the hot water. Vanitas doesn't say anything for a second. Xion's face looks crestfallen, until he takes her hand and leads her to the couch. She fits perfectly right next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arm is wrapped protectively around her waist and she giggles. "What's so funny?" he asks, his voice rumbling a little.

"I didn't expect you to be such a great snuggler. But it turns out, you're very cuddly." Xion says, a smile on her face. A hue of red begins to shade his face, but Xion doesn't notice.

After what seems like an hour, the timer finally goes off. "We can have cookies now~" grins Xion, standing up.

A little irked from the sudden lack of warmth, he groans, "Good. I'm starving."

* * *

a/n: I loooove cookies. I also love the idea of Vanitas and Xion cuddling.

Anyway, leave a review if you have questions, comments, etc.

Special thanks to new beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14~


	6. rejection

_**snapshots~**_

It had been the perfect day for Xion. It was a lazy Saturday, her parents had let her out with Vanitas for the day with money at that, and Vanitas had been flirting nonstop, and had also bought her food and a nice plush toy as a gift. As night began to fall, the two walked through an ice-cream store, where they sat down at a metal table and both shared a raspberry milkshake.

"Ugh, this milkshake tastes like shit." complained Xion, her lips puckering at the tart flavor of the artificial raspberry flavoring.

"Why do you keep sucking on the straw then?" smirked Vanitas, taking his own straw out of his mouth.

"Shut up." she said, knowing what would happen if she proceeded further.

Vanitas moved his head closer to her ear, whispering, "It's because you loooove to suck on things." Xion turned bright red, and she said, "Shut your face, Vanitas!"

He challenged her, and said, "Make me." The store clerk had gone out for some reason, and it was nearly 8 o' clock at night. Xion leaned in closer to his face. Their noses were only a centimeter apart. She closed her eyes, hoping for that first kiss that Naminé and Olette had told her so much about.

But suddenly, Vanitas pulled back, a vibrant blush on his face. "Sorry, I-I got, mom-money, and the walk-home." he muttered, not looking at Xion.

Suddenly, Xion's eyes began to burn, and she mumbled, "Bathroom." She walked fast to the restroom, each step witheringly diminishing her strength to stay standing, and she willed herself not to let the tears fall, not until she was alone.

She closed the restroom door behind her, locked it, and went in the first stall, which was miraculously clean. Hugging her knees, she leaned against the wall, buried her head in her arms, and burst into tears, sobbing copiously.

Xion had been rejected, and it had hurt.

She thought about their relationship for a minute, breathing slowly, with occasional hiccups. She finally decided that it was too early in the relationship for Vanitas and her to kiss. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and unlocked the stall door. Walking over to the sink, Xion looked in the graffiti-ed mirror, and a weight dropped in her stomach.

Xion had red, puffy eyes, and a flushed face from a mixture of embarrassment and grief. Vanitas would definitely know now about her reaction in the bathroom. Still, she assumed he would understand, and taking a couple more deep breaths to calm down, she splashed water on her face. She felt drained, like someone had sucked the energy out of her. Suddenly, there were two knocks on the door.

"Just come out when you're ready." she heard. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Xion opened the door slowly.

He looked sheepish, his hands stuck in his pockets. "I'm sorry. I just, like, never had a girl, um-"

Xion giggled, a genuine smile spreading on her face. "Come onto you?" she suggested. The laughter cleared the tension between the two a little.

Vanitas offered his hand, and she took it, squeezing his hand hard.

* * *

a/n: Sometimes, I don't like fluff in all of my stories.

Miwasaki Yuki rin: Yeah, I know. I thought this when I first started to read the couple! I'm glad you like the story.

.

.

.

Anyway, if you have any questions, criticisms, compliments, etc. please leave a review!

Thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing.


	7. bad day

_**snapshots~**_

The day was over, and the sun was setting. It was nearing the Winter Solstice, which would add minutes to the daylight until the warm days of summer came. Vanitas stuck his hands in his pockets, his teeth nearly chattering. As usual, he had stayed after to talk to and flirt with Xion, but for some reason, she hadn't appeared in their usual spot. Glancing upwards, he found that the sky was a moody gray, and that snow was gently falling to the ground. Exhaling, Vanitas hurried towards his bus, where he eagerly strode to the back of the bus to find...

A teary Xion hugging her kness, looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, taking a seat next to her. Xion only muttered something about a bad day, and hugged her knees tighter. Vanitas wasn't really good with talking to girls, let alone comforting them. He tugged at Xion's left arm, which was holding and squeezing her right wrist to death.

"Come here."

She finally let go, and held Vanitas's hand tightly. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" asks Vanitas quietly, allowing her to sob into his shoulder. "No." came the muffled, but not yet inaudible sound of Xion's voice.

Mentally, Vanitas was glad almost no one came on their bus on Friday afternoons, as Xion continued to cry profusely into his shoulder. Vanitas lived in a wealthy neighborhood, as he was born into a fabulously opulent family, and Xion lived a walking distance away from him. As the bus mainly dropped kids off in his neighborhood, the kids who would usually come on the bus during the other weekdays were out getting wasted and losing their minds at a party.

After the bus engine sputters to life, they glide over the well-paved school roads onto the way home. As Xion finally lifts her head from his shoulder, she wipes her face clean. "Sorry for making your shoulder wet." she mumbles, sniffling slightly. "I don't mind." he responds, noting to himself to put the coat in the laundry later.

"It's almost my stop." says Xion, opening up her arms. "Can I have a hug?" she says, a smile breaking out on her face. Vanitas nods, and wraps his arms around her waist, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Are you okay?" asks Vanitas one final time, as the bus begins to curve into the neighborhood.

Letting go of him, Xion breathes a "Yes," and walks out the bus doors.

* * *

a/n: ugghhhh. Updating is hard. There's a lot of things I need to take care of before I get to go online and type.

Emo Unfaltering: Thanks so much for your review, and I love the pairing between the two just as much as you do!

.

.

.

Anyway, if you have any questions, criticisms, compliments, etc. please leave a review!

Special thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing~


	8. love

_**snapshots~**_

"Why are you so obsessed with being mean to Ventus? He has feelings too, you know." scolded Xion, as Vanitas was still laughing from a victorious prank on Ven. He had placed a whoopy-cushion on his brother's seat, and Ven hadn't noticed it, as he was talking to his crush.

"Well, I guess that's my type of brotherly love then." smirked Vanitas, finally settling down. Xion raised her eyebrow, as she opened the door to the outside. It was the end of a long school day, and the fresh, cold air refreshed Xion from the stuffy, boring classrooms she'd been in all day.

Vanitas's smirk only widened. "Aww. Don't worry Xion. I love him just as much as I love you." However, when the last three words came flying out of Vanitas's mouth, Xion's mouth curved into a smirk.

"What did you just say?" grinned Xion, her head angled a little sideways.

"N-nothing. I said I liked you." muttered Vanitas, his face quickly turning a shade of red.

"Really? Because I thought I heard something different." teases Xion, hooking her right arm through his left arm. "Something that started with the letter L."

They walk around the corner of the school, and right before they hit the sidewalk, Vanitas grabs her roughly and shoves her against the wall. He grabs both of her struggling wrists with one of his hands, and places the other on his waist. Xion is scared out of her wits, and Vanitas smirks as he whispers, "You're damn right I said something that started with an L." He loosens his grip on her wrists a little. "Love." he articulates, and then blowing hot air into her ear.

He lets her go, and Xion is the one who's blushing now, while rubbing her wrists gingerly.

As Vanitas sticks his hands into his pockets, Xion whines, "That really hurt, Vanitas." He looks at her and says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You want me to kiss your boo-boos?" The raven haired girl nods, and holds out both of her wrists. "Yes, I do."

But instead, he grabs both of her wrists gently and backs her against the wall. "What are you.." trails Xion, her voice fading as he places her hands around his neck. He moves his own hands to her waist. Their position is intimate, and she leans against the brick wall a little more, blushing profusely. He moves in quick, stealing her lips so unlike how Xion had fantasied it. But she smiles into their first kiss, pulling on his hair gently.

By the time it's over, Xion is out of breath, and he's smiling a little, hands still on her waist.

"I love you too, Vanitas." says Xion, moving her hands down from his neck and threading her fingers through his.

Leaning his head on her shoulder, he grunts out something like a yes.

.

.

.

a/n:

I particularly liked writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too!

Emo Unfaltering: Yeah, I try to update fast, haha. When I write Vanitas's kind side, it seems kinda OOC.

Miwasaki Yuki Rin: lol, yeah. Try to convert your excitement into words.

As always, if you have any comments, questions, or just compliments, etc. please, please, please leave a review~!

Special thanks to my beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing!


	9. carnivals

It was very, very early in the morning. Too early in the morning for Xion to be able to function properly. But in order for the school to make it to Radiant Garden in time, they had to leave early. As her father drove her to the school, Xion almost fell asleep, her head leaning on the car door. "Xion. Get up." grunted her father, tapping her on the shoulder lightly to wake her up.

Xion mumbled a thank-you, and hurried out into the cold. Asking her teacher what bus she was on, she kindly responded, "Bus 1, Xion. Try to get some rest." Nodding, Xion made her way into the first bus on line, where Vanitas was waiting for her in the back. "Hey," he said. Helping her store her things in the space above their seat, he moved into the window seat, where she collapsed into the outside seat, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" rumbled Vanitas, trying to smirk, even though the bags beneath his eyes were a clear indication of his exhaustion. Xion smiled a little, groaning out a yes, and holding onto his arm tighter. "Let me sleep." whined Xion, as Vanitas made little noises to bother her.

He complied, relaxing into the seat. Soon the bus was filled up with other tired, cranky students, all of which also collapsed into their seats and tried to sleep. As the bus's engine sputtered to life, Xion was already asleep, and Vanitas was following suit. The raven-haired girl was sleeping softly, her face displaying nothing but utter calmness and peace. As Vanitas's eyelids began to shut and open back up in an attempt to stay awake, the sheer body warmth they gave off dragged Vanitas into a serene, deep sleep.

By the time the couple had woken up, it was almost time to get out. "Now everyone. I trust that you will not get lost, or kidnapped. Remember, do not wander into Hollow Bastion, or downtown Radiant Garden, and just to stay around the Marketplace or the Bailey. The Prankster's Paradise Carnival is also in town today, so make sure to check that out! Have fun!" yelled the teacher, over the murmuring-like sounds of students beginning to wake up.

As students began to file out, Xion grabbed her bag from above. "Do you have enough munny to last the day?" asked Vanitas, checking his own wallet. He had several thousand munny on him, planning to spend most of it on the two of them. Xion nodded, grabbing his hand. "Let's go." she said, her voice a little groggy from her recent nap, but still had that softness to it that Vanitas had fallen for.

Heading into the Marketplace, Vanitas and Xion spent their day sampling drinks and foods, varying from a "Noitop-Ih", a green drink that brought warmth to their bodies, and a "Rehte-Ih", a similar drink that re-energized the students.

As the hours passed, Vanitas and Xion made their way through the town, buying drinks and souvenirs along the way. "Have I even made a dent in the amount of money you had in your wallet this morning?" joked Xion, taking a sip out of her drink.

Vanitas shook his head, and took his hand into hers. A loud announcement began to ring throughout the town. "All Destiny High students, please return to the boarding station. We will be returning to the school in 20 minutes."

Xion pouted. "We didn't get to visit the carnival." Vanitas sighed, a clear indication of his disappointment. "It's alright. We'll go to the carnival some other time." A small smile sprouted on her face.

"Yeah." agreed Xion, as she made her way to the station, hand in hand with Vanitas.

.

.

.

a/n: field trips in school are a lot of fun. i never actually had to wake up early for one, but i've heard from other friends of mine that you sometimes do have to.

.

ohnoitskatie: Yeah, I enjoyed myself too while I was writing that chapter. Didn't I tell you it would be enjoyable? XD

kingdomkeeper28282: I think that if Vanshion was canon somehow, it'd be one of the best pairings out of them all. But, that's up to Nomura to decide...

That Bastard Kurtis: I love you. Just saying. I was looking at my Legacy Story Stats, and I was like, noooo way that I had this many reviews. And then I saw your contributions, and I am just sooo grateful for your help. When Xion was crying, I wasn't really thinking about her period, lmao...but whatever. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

.

If you have any questions, comments, etc. please leave a review!

And of course, special thanks to my beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14~!


	10. sick

Sneezing and coughing, Xion made her ways through the hallways of the school, parting the sea of students easily. "Vanitaaas. I feel really shitty." she said, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl with messy black hair, and a red-as-hell nose.

"I don't think I should stay after today." she continued, sneezing into her shoulder. "No shit, Xion. You look like crap. You shouldn't have even come today." She smacks his arm lightly, and Vanitas makes an "ugh" sound and moves back. But before Xion can even make a sad face, Vanitas puts up his hands and says, "Kidding, kidding. I don't mind if I get sick from you."

That puts a smile on Xion's face, and as she hooks her mucus-covered arm through his, Vanitas doesn't even make a face.

The next eight hours pass quickly for Vanitas, but each period is horrific for Xion. If Xion isn't coughing, she's sneezing, if she's not sneezing, she's coughing, and if it's neither, her head is burning up with a fever. By the time lunch period has come, Xion looks a ghastly pale. She laughs a little bitterly, saying, "Man, I look like Naminé, don't I?"

"You look horrible. That look doesn't suit you. But seriously, you look like crap." grimaces Vanitas, holding her sweaty, clammy hand.

Xion nods her head, smile fading from her face. "I know. But luckily, only two more periods."

...

It's the end of the day, and Xion and Vanitas are holding hands, walking to the school bus. "Ugh. I'm so fucking sick." she says, taking a seat. Vanitas sits right next to her, feeling her forehead. "You are burning up. Don't come to school tomorrow." he says, allowing Xion to lean her head on his shoulder.

"I won't. Also, maybe you shouldn't be so close to me. I don't want to get you sick either." says Xion, sniffling.

Vanitas, kissing her forehead, says, "I don't mind, remember?"

...

That night, while talking to Xion over the phone, Vanitas feels his throat begin to itch.

a/n:

I'm sooooo sorry my loves! I haven't updated regulary! T_T

But that's probably b/c of my increased workload. Not to complain or anything, but I do have some pretty prominent shit coming up. But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure many of you can relate to being sick, unless you don't get sick ever. (I do have some friends that don't)

.

ohnoitskatie: Yeah, I liked that chapter too~ I'm always right. duhlol

.

As always, if you have any special comments, questions, etc. feel free to leave a review!

Special thanks for OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing!


	11. christmas

It is Christmas time in Twilight Town. The quaint little town, which is usually quiet and even lazy at times, suddenly has lights and decorations strewn all around the place, and has kids running around, somewhat free from any sort of responsibility. Xion's parents have allowed Vanitas to take their little girl out to downtown for tonight.

"I can't believe your parents actually let me take you out. They hate me." smirked Vanitas, clasping his hand around hers. Although the atmosphere is cold, Xion's hands are warm with excitement. "They don't hate you. They just think you're irresponsible. Dad says you remind him of himself in his younger days, although you probably could give him a run for his money." says Xion, leaning her head on Vanitas's shoulder.

Vanitas doesn't say anything, but just plays with Xion's fingers, flicking and pinching at them as he pleases. The couple are silent, waiting for the train to hurry them up to the now bustling downtown of Twilight Town, which is always a tourist attraction during any holiday.

"We're here." he says, shifting out of their comfortable position.

She smiles, and they run out of the train doors.

The plaza is full of people, all of them smiling and laughing. There is a huge Christmas tree, where children are underneath it, using it as a hiding place. "Let's go do something fun!" laughs Xion, joy spreading through her face.

Their adventure through the streets of Twilight Town takes hours, with Vanitas buying her treat after treat, gift after gift. By the time they return to the plaza, it is very late, and it is lightly snowing. With Vanitas's hands full with bags full of gifts and foods, Xion buys tickets for the next ride home.

"Hey." she says, handing him his ticket.

"Hey." he mumbles back, his teeth chattering from the cold. "Thanks for taking me out today, Vanitas. I really enjoyed it." says Xion, kissing him on the cheek. Although it is very cold, there is something red that spreads through Vanitas's face that isn't because of the weather.

"It's no problem." he says, and he kisses her on the cheek.

They ride home together, and both are worn out from the entire day. They're in front of Xion's house, and Vanitas is at her doorstep, just like the last time. "I love you." she says, planting another kiss on his nose. "I love you more." he mutters, and he is embarrassed to say it, and she knows it. He kisses her on the lips this time, grabbing her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck. Even after their lips break apart, they stay entwined, body to body.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she says, a faint blush on her cheeks.

He wants another kiss, but Vanitas holds himself back, and walks away. In the remainder of the walk home, there is a sweet taste in his mouth, and it isn't from all the sweets from downtown.

* * *

a/n: jeez, i really miss the magical festivities of christmas. even though i don't believe in a god, i still enjoy the happy, jolly atmosphere it creates.

but anyway, i always imagined a christmas scene between these two.

also, i've thought of a oneshot between these two that isn't fluff, so if you're into angst/romance, please read (and review :3) when it comes out.

.

.

.

Miwasaki Yuki: Boyfriends being sweet to girlfriends are what they're supposed to do, duh~

XIIIXV: lol, I'm so glad that you did finally get around to reviewing. I really wanted to hear your opinion. Thanks, and because neither of the characters are given too much time as a main character, they don't have definite personalities. This allows most authors to screw around with their persona, as long as they keep their main traits. Which is why Vanitas can still be sweet to Xion, and still be snarky and cruel. (even so, i haven't put much of snarky Vani in yet) Yeah, I hate going to school sick too, but education is really important to me, and if I miss one day, I'll miss a lot.

ohnoitisKatie: Yeah, I do try to put in sweet moments between the two. Vanitas really loves Xion in this story.

.

.

.

Anyway, if you have questions, comments, or just wanna leave a review, please go on right ahead.

A huge thank you to my beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14 as she really does work hard for me, haha. She's the best!~


	12. trust

"Fuck, Xion, I'm so tired." groaned Vanitas, settling on the hotel bed.

Destiny High had brought them out for an extensive field trip to La Cité de Cloches as pretty much a vacation which led up to the real February break. Sure, students were supposed to learn about the traditions that the city celebrated, and how the city also had an underground mine where gypsies used to live, but even the teachers didn't care much. They got drunk and often allowed students to explore the city by themselves, provided they returned home on time.

"So go to sleep." she said simply, yawning right after.

"Wanna stay in my room?" smirked Vanitas, reaching out a hand.

"You know it's against the rules." said Xion, rolling her eyes.

Vanitas snorted. "Fuck that, even the teachers don't care! I'm sure we won't get caught. Trust me." Xion sighed, a slight smile spreading upon her lips. "Against my better judgement, I'll trust you." With that, she leaped into Vanitas's embrace, where he immediately snuggled next to her.

"Better judgement? You just wanted to sleep with me, don't lie." teased Vanitas, pecking Xion's neck with tiny kisses.

"That sounds dirty, Vanitas!" chided Xion, turning around to face him. "Turn off the lights." said Vanitas, a grin on his face. Complying, Xion snuggled further into Vanitas's embrace. "I thought I was dirty, Xion." grinned Vanitas, his hands on her hips now.

"Shut up! Jeez, this cockiness is unbecoming of you." scolded Xion, hugging Vanitas tighter.

Vanitas chuckled, and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

a/n: I love you all so dearly!

And to my reviewers, thanks sooo much. They really do give me inspiration~!

I have been busy lately, which is why my chapters have been updated so sporadically recently.

Please forgive me!

.

.

.

Yunie Tatlin: Yeah, that's what I thought too. Canon-wise, they would make sooo much sense, but Nomura doesn't really "ship" pairings...But anyway, thanks so much! I appreciate the compliment, haha.

ohnoitisKatie: Christmas is my favorite time of the year, besides the summer of course. Thanks! It really means a lot to me. Yes, Vanitas does love Xion very, very dearly.

.

.

.

As always, if you have questions, comments, or just compliments (haha), please review!

Again, special thanks to beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14!


	13. to the bone

Panting, Xion collapsed onto a bench, trying to catch her breath. Vanitas was right behind her, a self-confident smirk on his face. It was a very nice day, with the sun shining bright, and a light breeze to cool the couple off every few seconds. "Wow. You actually beat me." said Vanitas with a grin on his face, pulling out a water bottle from his pocket.

"Not like you were actually trying." spat Xion, still breathing hard.

"Yeah. Didn't break a sweat." shrugged Vanitas, taking a long swig of water.

"Gimme some." whined Xion, reaching out her right arm for it. Wiping his mouth, Vanitas shook his head. "Sorry. The loser has to hydrate before the winner does." He took another long gulp of water, his eyes watching Xion.

She tried to grab the bottle, but Vanitas was taller. "Give it!" yelled Xion. "No." said Vanitas simply, a smile on his face.

The water bottle ended up turning lopsided and pouring freezing cold water on the two of them. Soaked to the bone, Xion muttered, "Let's just go back home before I get a headache."

Vanitas clasped his hand in hers, and agreed.

.

.

.

ugh, I still have shit to do and tests to take...

Thanks so much for everyone reviewing! I really appreciate them~! Oh, and along with the favorite-ers and the alert-ers too, haha.

.

.

.

XIIIXV: Oh, I'm so glad! My school has sleep-over field trips every now and then. "best friend who's a guy" oooohhhhhh jklol. Thanks, I'll try!

ohnoitisKatie: I think everyone would love a sleepover trip where teachers didn't care, and you hung out with your best friends. I'm glad you do~

Yunie Tatlin: I think Vanitas doesn't accept hugs... :( But I would too.

.

.

Again, please, please, please review, I LIVE ON THEMMMMM!

Anyway, special thanks as always to OmegaStarShooter14 as my beta-reader!


	14. nudge

"This is movie is kinda getting confusing." muttered Xion, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Just like your face." teases Vanitas, pulling her closer to him. They were snuggled up on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn in Xion's hands, and lots of fluffy pillows and blankets strewn all over them.

Xion sharply nudged Vanitas on his left side, frowning. "I'm not taking it back." smirks Vanitas, grabbing her hand as a pre-caution. "You're a meanie." whined Xion, sticking out her tongue.

"Coming from the one insulting such a great movie. How dare you judge Nolan's work so insensitively?" scoffed Vanitas, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ugh, you're so annoying. Why would I date such an asshole like you?" teased Xion, shoving another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Because you took one look at me, and you were all like, 'I have to get near him' and here we are." snickered Vanitas. As Xion's mouth was still full of popcorn, she was not in a position to respond to his comments.

"Shut up." said Xion finally, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I take that as a, 'I surrender to your superior-ness.', okay?" asked Vanitas, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Though out of his hearing range, Xion mutters, "I would never surrender to you." while tightening her arms around his waist.

.

.

.

a/n: so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm just under a loooot of stress, and some bad stuff happened along the way~

but i'm dealing with it, so whatever.

.

.

ohnoitiskatie: I would bet on it~ Well, that's not the type of guy Vanitas is, haha.

.

.

As always, a very special thanks to my beta, OmegaStarShooter14~


	15. surprise

"I have a surprise for you today~" whispers Xion, hugging Vanitas from behind. "What is it?" he mumbled through a mouthful of banana nut muffin. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" she giggled, grabbing his hand. Waving goodbyes to his snickering friends, Vanitas walked with Xion down the hallway. He slipped his hand into hers, and she smiled at him, cheeks a little redder than usual. She led him into an empty classroom, save for a piano.

The corners of Vanitas's lips turned up. "Are you gonna play piano for me?"

Xion nodded, and sat down happily on the bench. "This is one of my favorite songs."

"Wedding Dress." muttered Vanitas, sitting next to Xion. "What, you don't like it?" frowned Xion, but continued to play.

"I love your taste in music." lied Vanitas, kissing her on the cheek.

Vanitas began to tickle her, and Xion laughed, "Stop! I can't play for you like this!" Still, she continued to play, giggling all the while. "I can play piano too, you know." he said, gently pushing her over. She frowned, but her eyes gave away her inner amusement. "You're gonna give me a lesson today." smirked Vanitas, placing his hands into position.

"There's only ten minutes left to lunch." said Xion, pointing at the clock.

"So?"

.

.

.

a/n: ugh my updates are just bleh. but i do hope you guys enjoyed this one~!

.

.

.

Yunie Tatlin: the first I read that, it sounded wrong...But yes, Vanitas is!~ Thanks, I look forward to your reviews too.

ohnoitisKatie: haha, I really am. just kidding, i'm not that arrogant. :P

.

.

Love and thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best!

.

.

And of course, special thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing~


	16. ticklish

"Stop it!" laughed Xion, flailing her arms and legs as she fell onto the ground. "You know like it." smirked Vanitas, tickling her hips and armpits. She struggled with a smile on her face, tears threatening to spill as she laughed as hard as her lungs could manage. "My turn." she panted, trying to tickle Vanitas. "I don't have any weak points." said Vanitas, sticking out his tongue at her.

"We'll just see about that." muttered Xion, flinging herself onto Vanitas, tickling his neck.

"Who told you?" smiled Vanitas, grabbing her wrists from attacking. "Ventus." she gasped, as he flipped her over. "I'll have to punish both him and you." he grinned, tickling her hips again. This time, Xion stopped his wrists, and accidentally pulled him closer to her.

Glowing red, Xion mumbled, "Hi." Vanitas kissed her, snaking his hands underneath her shirt.

.

.

"You almost went too far." said Xion, cuddling next to Vanitas. "No such thing. Plus, you would've liked it." said Vanitas, kissing her ear.

"Would not." pouted Xion.

"You're a bad liar."

.

.

a/n: Hey guys, another update. They did make out, if you wanted to know lol.

ugh i'm so tired though. but a really big thanks to all my reviewers and readers, they are what help me get to each chapter.

.

.

.

ohnoitisKatie: eh, I used to be a bad writer, once upon a time. lol, this chapter might a bit more mature for them...

Yunie Tatlin: I hope my stories do cheer you up, haha.

.

.

As always, please, please, please review! They're always nice to read, and you'll always get a response.

.

.

Thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for being my beta!


	17. frustrated

"You're so stupid, gosh!" yelled Xion, pulling at her hair in frustration. "I have no idea what you're talking about." smirked Vanitas, Xion's tablet in his hand. "I just can't seem to connect these d-d-dots." he fake stuttered, with Xion now laughing from sheer frustration and anger. "I am going to kill you in this train compartment!" screamed Xion, a smile on her face from thinking of all the things she could do to him before they would arrive at their destination.

"It's only level 13! Hurry up!" she growled, putting her sweatshirt over her head. Vanitas only chuckled, and began to solve each puzzle at a furious pace.

Eventually, Xion fell asleep, leaning her head on his shoulder gently. Finally, the train slowed to a stop, and Vanitas gently poked her ribs. With a sharp intake of breath, Xion awoke, dazed.

"Don't ever wake me up like that again." mumbled Xion groggily. "Fine." he muttered. "But we really have to go." He nuzzled his nose into her neck and her hair. Xion only groaned, stretching out her arms and legs. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be back before we stop at Destiny Islands." he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Finally, Xion woke up. She checked her tablet, and opened it up. Chuckling, Xion turned it back to sleep mode.

All the levels on the game were finished.

.

.

.

note: so Xion and Vanitas were on a weekend trip to Destiny Island, nothing too important happening this chapter.

btw, the game was like flow i think.

.

.

It's My Lucky Charm: Hey! you changed your username~ i've had a few of these moments, but not very often. i always cherish them. :3

Emo Unfaltering: you know, Xion is definitely adorable. which is why Vanitas wants to go out with her...:P

Uchiha-Hiei: Wow, thanks~ I'm really glad you enjoy the story, and thanks for the compliment! Don't worry, I will!

.

.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, there are what keep me going! Eventually, I would like to hit **100 reviews **by the end of the story, which is basically only 2 reviews per chapter. I'm only one behind, but even if I don't reach one-hundred reviews, I also still wanna hear all of your individual opinions and critiques!

.

.

So anyway, if I haven't made it clear enough, lol, please, please, please review! I love reading them over and writing responses to them~ I remember when I was a younger writer on this website, it would annoy the older writers that I'd favorite/alert and yet never review...

.

.

As always, a warm thank-you to my beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14~


	18. scream

"Ugh, it's so hot." moaned Xion, taking a sip of her iced tea and shifting her bag of ice from her face to her thighs. Squealing at first, Xion eventually became accustomed to the icy cold on her legs. "Sorry, it's me." chuckled Vanitas, fanning himself with a newspaper.

"Shut up, you ass." chided Xion, but with a smile on her face. "I think I said this already, but your cockiness is unbecoming."

Vanitas laughs a little, and throws the newspaper at her. She instantly climbs onto him, straddling him, and pinning his arms down. "You know, you are the weakest girl in the world, aren't you?" asked Vanitas, hints of amusement in his eyes. He almost instantly reverses the position, and Xion is blushing hard now.

"It's hot." Xion mutters, looking sideways, ignoring Vanitas's tight grasps on her wrists. "Wanna take a shower?" teases Vanitas, his breath on her neck. Xion brightens up and chirps, "Sure!" Vanitas, rolling his eyes, says, "I meant with me." Xion wriggles out of his grasp and replies, "No, that's disgusting. I don't wanna see you naked."

"You've seen pretty much everything but me naked." said Vanitas, his eyebrow raised.

Xion kissed him on the cheek and said, "No thanks. I'm not getting naked, not even with you." After closing the bathroom door behind her, Vanitas heard the sharp sound of water hitting the shower floor. After a moment, Vanitas barged into the bathroom, a poor choice to make.

If you listened closely during that exact moment, you could hear the faint sounds of a teenage boy screaming in agony and a teenage girl screaming in rage.

.

.

.

note: i know. I've missed all of you so dearly. I've been fed up with work and finals, and bleh.

but I also have a gift to give all of you.

it's a one shot that i've been working on for about a year or so, and i'm releasing it on Vanshion Day. I really hope you read it, and happy Vanshion day everyone!

.

It's My Lucky Charm: haha, the game only gets annoying when you can't solve the puzzles :P er, i'm not too sure what these "other reviews" you're talking about, but ok!

Yunie Tatlin: is it the game where you connect dots and you have to fill in all the spaces? if so, that's the game i'm talking about. well, Vanitas is pro.

Drexbann15: yes they are in different games, but they're in the same game series, so that's why i ship them. i don't really care what pairing you like, but whatever floats your boat. btw, if you're a rokushi shipper, why would you search for a different pairing in the first place?

Inmate XIV: hey anna~ yes well, sleeping in class is bad, shouldn't do that :P yeah, i am a little ahead of schedule based on reviews, but hey, a little extra is fineeee. thanks so much for reviewing~!

.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really hope you liked this chapter~

.

As always, drop off a review/comment/question/request/whatever, as I love to hear everybody's opinion!

.

Special thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing!


	19. tackle

"All the water balloons are gone! Finally~" sighed Xion, taking a seat on the soft grass of her backyard. "Can't believe you filled that many up just for Naminé and me. Nam didn't get hit once." chuckled Roxas, also taking a seat. His hair was dripping with water, and every few seconds or so, he would re-ruffle it up.

"What about me?" fake-frowned Vanitas, before smacking Roxas on the head. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head in pain. Naminé giggled and hugged him from behind, kissing the quickly-forming bruise on his head. Roxas leaned back into her and they wrapped around each other in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Aw. Isn't that sweet?" grinned Vanitas, before grabbing a bucket and filling it up with water.

"Don't." growled Xion, a warning signal in her bright blue eyes.

"Who said I was going to do it to them?" he smirked, before dumping the entire bucket of ice cold water on his girlfriend. "WHAT THE FU-" screamed Xion, before Vanitas tackled her to the ground. Struggling to get out of Vanitas's grip and punish him physically, Xion bit, scratched, and pulled at Vanitas's shirt and pants, before she finally ran out of breath.

"I love you when you're angry." remarked Vanitas, hugging her closer, as the blond couple behind them laughed. Xion gritted her teeth together, and Vanitas added, "And when I can see your undergarments."

His infamous grin showed up on his face, as Xion blushed furiously and began to pound him with her fists and teeth all over again.

.

.

.

note: gosh, it's been a looooong time. really sorry i couldn't make this chapter come earlier, time got away from me.

i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and VanShion Day, as it has already passed~

i did post a new story, and if you're interested in reading it, please doooo.

it's called Attractions, please give me your thoughts and feelings on it, i worked on it for a year. T_T

.

.

It's My Lucky Charm: eh, my friends and i don't often complain about the weather, and when we do, none of us have the arrogance to say it's them, haha. well, they are teenagers~

Yunie Tatlin: HHOHOHOHOHOHO, you so punny. (get it: pun and funny, haha.) yes, that's the spirit!

Emo Unfaltering: naughty boy indeed, but can you blame him? it's xion~ fourteenth of june. it's already passed.

Inmate XIV: hey there! oh my friends rarely complain, and no one really wants to get stared down when we say those kind of things. well xion DID many THINGS with VANITAS if you know what i mean...

RO-VAN: I did look forward to Vanshion day too! hope you enjoyed it~

.

.

.

Again, please take a visit at Attractions, gosh it took soo long, and it'll be worth the read, i promiseeee~

.

If you have comments, concerns, suggestions, etc. please go ahead and review!.

.

ok, i'm ashamed to say, i did post this w/o the ok from my beta-reader, OmegaStarShooter14. but she's been really busy (i think), so i cut her a break and did her job for this chapter.

please give her a huge thank-you through a PM or a review!


	20. cake

"I can't believe you made cake and you didn't kill yourself in the process." exclaimed Xion, before shoving another spoonful of warm, gooey, delicious, chocolate lava cake into her mouth.

"I can't believe you won't shut up and enjoy the cake." retorted Vanitas, and nuzzled into her hair and neck.

Xion rolled her eyes, and leaned back into him, allowing him to continue his acts of love to her face, hair, and neck. Finally, she asked, "Vani, how long did it take you to make this cake for me?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Half an hour, 45 minutes, maybe." Xion shook her head, giggling. "You liar, I know you can't cook that well, and I've seen you in action!" She shoved the last spoonful of cake into her mouth and stood up. Vanitas grabbed her forearm hastily and said, "I'll get that for you."

Xion, with an eyebrow raised, gave him her bowl, and Vanitas hurried to the kitchen sink, where a dozen failed tries of making the cake were cluttered. Some were burnt, some exploded, some became rock hard, but Vanitas quickly dropped her empty plate into the mess of cake and cupcake tins, and returned to her.

Sighing mentally, Vanitas resumed cuddling with Xion.

.

.

.

note: yes i love chocolate lava cake.

my birthday was yesterday actually, yay for me~

anyway, i'm pretty good at cooking, i love making baked goods!

.

.

It's My Lucky Charm: er, i meant in a review to one of her stories, but hey, i'll pass along the message! eh, i like the sun when there's a nice breeze to accompany it. vanitas can't resist his hormones, he EMBRACES them. :P

Yunie Tatlin: yes he really does, and it's the other way around too. since you like updates, here's another one, haha~

Inmate XIV: well he would've originally, but then Xion "warned" him, and to him, that's basically saying, "POUR IT ON ME INSTEAD!" and yes, vanitas is ever the pervert.

.

.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited, but I must say IT IS REALLY ANNOYING WHEN I GET A NOTIFICATION SAYING YOU DID EVERYTHING ELSE FOR THIS STORY BUT REVIEW IT. :(

just kidding i don't mindthat much.

.

.

love you guys, and as my beta doesn't have a stable internet connection, i'll be posting chapters w/o her approval for a while.


	21. werewolf

Xion loves to talk.

Vanitas doesn't.

Especially at two o'clock in the morning.

"Baby girl, I need to sleep." groaned Vanitas, looking at the clock.

"I know, but my story will just take another minuteeeeee." whined Xion.

"That's what you said an hour ago. I'm really interested by your story about werewolves and all, but I'm really tired." moaned Vanitas, shifting uncomfortably in his bed.

"Fine. Go to sleep." huffed Xion, hanging up on him promptly.

.

Vanitas woke up in a cold sweat. He had just transformed into a werewolf, an experience already painful and horrifying, and made worse by the fact that he then hunted down Xion, and the last thing he saw before he woke up was her dead, cold, blood covered face.

He hastily dialed Xion's number, and she yawned, "Yeah, Van?"

"Finish your fucking story."

.

.

note: shit, i had to re-type this.

.

RO-VAN: thanks for the request, this was pretty fun to write!

Inmate XIV: well, it makes it sound like you have some level of skill, ya kno?

It's my Lucky Charm: thanks for the bday wish, and he totally is, isn't he?

Yunie Tatlin: It's been about 13 days, but thanks anyway, haha. van is a cutie whenever he wants to be.

.

I love you all, reviewers and non-reviewers, YES I'M LOOKING AT YOU, but anyway, continue to review, request, question me, anything!

.

no beta, as she's unavailable, so YOLO!


	22. sleeping

They love to sleep with each other.

Not in the sexual sense.

Not yet, at least.

But they love to get tangled in thin blankets and sheets, and end up wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth together. Although Xion has never spent a night over at Vanitas's house, (her parents would never allow it), Xion has spent at least one day per week at Vanitas's house, cuddling up next to him, exchanging body heat.

She's short compared to Vanitas, so when they cuddle, it's more comfortable for her to wrap her legs around his waist, and hold on tight to him.

Xion likes it that way.

Vanitas does too.

He loves it when she accidentally goes to sleep, and he can just stare at her sleeping, serene face, a rare occurence in their relationship. He loves it when she unravels herself on the couch, on his bed, when she just runs her fingers through his hair subconsciously, when he can feel her breathing on his neck.

He'll never admit this, of course, but he doesn't need to.

Xion knows he loves her back as much as she does.

.

.

.

note: this wasn't as much as an eventful chapter, more of a "telling a part of their relationship" chapter. i personally like these chapters better, but hey, you tell me!

IN A REVIEW PLEASE.

jkjk, i don't really care too much. :D

.

.

RO-VAN: i'm glad you did! any other prompts you'd like for me to do?

Yunie Tatlin: well, since Xion IS the most important person to him in this story, I'd agree.

Inmate XIV: yes, having a terrible nightmare about your girlfriend being killed by your own hands is most proportionate for not listening to her story. i understand. XD and yes you are the fiftieth reviewer of this story! congrats~

.

.

if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or prompts, don't hesistate to leave a review for any of the previously mentioned reasons!

.

again, my beta is currently not available, but please give her your support~


	23. detention

"Remember when we first met?" asked Xion, entwining her hand with his.

"Yeah, when I got you in a ton of trouble?" smirked Vanitas, recalling the memory.

.

.

_Xion was a quiet, reserved girl._

_For the most part._

_Until she met Vanitas._

_Vanitas loved to have fun. _

_He also loved to flick pieces of eraser into other people's hair. Namely Xion._

_"Stop it." she finally hissed, after a rather large piece of eraser lodged itself into her hair. "You think I don't feel it?" she whispered angrily. _

_"I know you feel it. That's why I'm doing it, smart one." smirked Vanitas, flicking another piece at her forehead. "Cut it out, or I'll tell Vexen you're bothering me." threatened Xion in a low growl. Vanitas and Riku chuckled behind her, and worked on cutting up more pieces of eraser. _

_Finally, something snapped within Xion. She stood up, and punched Vanitas in the face. Everyone in the class was looking at her. Vexen, the teacher, looked at her in disbelief. Before Xion could even try to explain herself, Vexen simply said, "Detention." Vanitas let out a low laugh, and he glared at him and said, "You too."_

_._

_"Come on, don't be mad." he teased, walking behind her fast pace with his hands in her pocket._

_"Shut up, asshole." she said angrily, entering the detention classroom, and taking a seat. Taking the seat one away from her, Vanitas grinned at her. "Detention is nothing, the teachers here don't even pay attention to the kids after like, five minutes." _

_"Shut the fuck up, I'm still wasting time here when I could be-" _

_"Doing homework? Talking to your friends? Trying to flirt with Roxas?" he interupted, a grin on his face. "It's better that you learn what it's like to be in trouble for once, Xion. You'll see how fun it is." _

_The detention teacher for today walked into the classroom. "No talking, no sleeping, no nothing." he announced to the class, taking a seat, and pulling out a book. Vanitas's grin grew wider. "Great. This one is especially negligent. He walks out on us after ten minutes to go to the teacher's lounge to read his book with a glass of apple juice." he whispered to Xion, who was trying to ignore him._

_"Hey! No talking, Vanitas!" barked the teacher, glaring at him. Vanitas just grinned and held up his hands. _

_True to Vanitas's words, the teacher announced that he would have to run an errand and leave for a few minutes, and that nobody cause any commotion. Taking out a piece of paper, Vanitas scribbled:_

**_See? What did I tell you? It's still not safe to talk, so writing is safer._**

_Xion looked at it, and wrote back: _

_**Fuck you asshole, I don't wanna be here. **_

_Vanitas grinned._

**_Then we can leave. He isn't coming back. Nobody will tattle._**

_Xion looked at him, and then wrote:_

**_You serious?_**

_Vanitas stood up quietly, and walked to the door, motioning for Xion to follow him. Taking a look at the other kids who had put their heads down or began to fidget with something, she stood up quietly too, and left._

_"Come on. Before someone sees us." said Vanitas, jogging through the hallways. Xion kept up with him, and laughed a little bit. "What's so funny?" he asked._

_"I've never been in trouble and then committed more...trouble." she said, her run decelerating to a fast walk. "That's what you get when you hang out with me." smirked Vanitas, walking alongside her. _

_"Good, I'll know not to hang around you." said Xion, rolling her eyes. "I just saved you an hour of sitting in a classroom!" exclaimed Vanitas, while Xion smiled. "So what? You're the one who put me in there the in the first place." she pointed out._

_"Fuck you." he said, walking outside._

_._

_._

_._

note: mehhhhhh. made new story called horizon, about xion and vanitas meeting in canon. will be like two to three chapters, idk.

.

.

RO-VAN: i did this chapter as per your prompt, but i made a wholeeee new story, just for you about them meeting in canon. it's called horizon, go check it out~

foggraven: thanks, and i will~ glad they make your day!

Yunie Tatlin: someone should really draw them doing this (cuddling) for the VanShion community on deviantart.

PandaStrawberry: i know righttttt!

It's My Lucky Charm: you mean chapters? and yes, i agree, haha. this wasn't really his POV, just a different style of third person...if that even makes sense.

.

.

PLEASEEEEE, if you have any comments, questions, or prompts you'd like me to write about, leave a review about it!

...or PM me.

.

.

SPECIAL THANKS to my beta, OmegaStarShooter14, WHO FINALLY HAS HER INTERNET BACK!


	24. always

For much of his life, Vanitas has always had the idea that women are trying hitting on him.

.

.

Vanitas and Xion walked into a small, relatively unknown coffee shop. Although Xion wanted to go to a known coffee shop, one that had a bustling atmosphere, Vanitas refused, and instead, dragged her along to the back of an alley, where they found the entrance to another coffee shop.

"Hi, can I get an iced coffee and a cappucino?" he asked to the young cashier, who brushed her bangs out of her face.

"6 dollars and 35 cents. Will you pay with credit or cash?" she asked, her voice sweet like candy.

Due to years of schoolgirls and random strangers hitting or flirting with him, Vanitas immediately assumed she was going to hit on him. Wary of the cashier, he pulled out his wallet and handed her a five and two singles. He narrowed her eyes at her, looking for any sign of emotion.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked, voice still sweet as candy. "Um. Yeah. Can I see your manager please?" he asked, visibly offended.

.

.

"I told you, she was definitely emphasizing on the 'anything' when she said 'anything else.' She was totally trying to hit on me." exclaimed Vanitas, taking a sip of his coffee. "No, she wasn't!" said Xion, frustration audibly clear in her voice.

"Ugh, whatever. It's not like we're going to go back there anyway." said Vanitas, rolling his eyes.

Increasing her stride, Xion mentally screamed in agony.

.

.

note: idk, this scene was sorta funny to me when i thought of it, but now that i typed it up, it doesn't really seem that way, but whatever.

.

.

Yunie Tatlin: aw, it's alright, i don't have the talent either. one of "those" kids, haha. don't use violence! (unless you want to)

It's My Lucky Charm: maybe they like you, but they're not mentally developed enough to understand how to flirt w/ you~ just kidding! again, no violence, unless you really want toooo.

.

If you have any questions, comments, criticisms, concerns, please don't hesitate to leave a review!

.

Thanks again, to my fabulously awesome beta, OmegaStarShooter14!


	25. arguments

Even when Vanitas and Xion have arguments, they don't last very long.

For varying reasons.

.

.

.

"So my mom asked if you were my girlfriend since you've been coming over so often." said Vanitas, helping Xion onto the bus, paying her fare for her. "Well, what did you tell her?" she asked.

Vanitas paused. He knew this was a dangerous question, and if not given the right answer, an argument could erupt. On a bus.

"I lied and said we weren't." he said. Xion said, "Oh.", while taking a seat.

"What?" asked Vanitas, mentally facepalming himself. "I thought you didn't want our parents to know." Xion looked a little bit frustrated. "I know. But it just...seems like you're not proud of our relationship."

Now as Vanitas was still a teen, he didn't understand that you can't argue with women. "Dude, I hold hands and kiss you in public all the time!" whispered Vanitas angrily. "You know what, maybe you should shut-" began Xion, however, Xion was interrupted by a screaming and laughing man, running down the nearby sidewalk naked. Police officers followed, and the man screamed incoherent words of joy as he continued to run down the street.

The couple burst into a fit of laughter, forgetting entirely about their argument.

.

.

note: if only real arguments could be forgotten just like that. got this from watching louie, where dat dude who wants to kill himself is arguing with louie about suicide, and then an argueing couple walks by and just stops their argument...if you're still following.

.

sorry i haven't posted in a while, i was busy. (totally not lying. at all)

.

you know i love ya all.

.

Yunie Tatlin: aw, that's just the way he is.

RO-VAN: i love his conceitedness too.

It's My Lucky Charm: he totes loves ya~ so let him believe that, it's not true, is it?

.

.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, also this is the HALFWAY POINT! only twenty five more chapters to go. ;) my goal for **_100 reviews _**is coming to fruition!

.

.


	26. push-ups

"Think I could do more push-ups than you?" asks Ventus, tapping Vanitas on the shoulder. "Doubt it. You're weak as hell." says Vanitas, noticeably increasing his stride, without sparing Ven a glance.

"Let's go." challenges Ven, a smirk on his face.

Vanitas shook his head, as he followed the blond.

.

"Before we start, let's add a little challenge." says Ven, knocking on the wall. Vanitas looks at him strangely, before Fuu and Xion enter the room. "What's going on?" scowls Vanitas, as Xion hovers behind him.

"They're gonna get on our backs while we do our push-ups." remarks Ven, getting into position on the floor. "Please tell me you weigh less than Fuu." grunts Vanitas, mimicking Ven.

"You're in for a challenge then." warns Xion, climbing onto his back.

.

"I still beat your sorry ass." says Vanitas, wiping his face with a towel. "Only by like, three." defends Ven, taking a sip of water.

"Three more push-ups than you can do. Plus the extra weight." he says, standing up.

"I heard that, asshole!" calls out Xion from the other room.

Vanitas rolls his eyes, and wipes his face with a towel again.

.

.

note: yeah not much of vanishion, but i wanted this chapter in here.

btw, there will be a new rokushi oneshot up in a few days, it's pretty short, go check it out if you'd like.

.

smileynyankurocat: thanks, and here's another one! (chapter xD)

Yunie Tatlin: lucky break indeed. who knows what might've happened...

It's My Lucky Charm: so wind down with him *wink (no jkdon't do it) the argument they had was serious! (communication errors)

.

.

If you just love this story, or have some comments, questions, or PROMPTS YOU'D LIKE ME TO FOLLOW, REVIEW PLEASE.

.

Special thanks to my beta, OmegaStarShooter14, for beta-ing~


	27. barbecue

"No, you idiot, you're not supposed to put that much lighter fluid in the charcoal!" chided Xion, snatching the bottle away from Vanitas. "It'll make the food taste like crap." Vanitas wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and replied, "The fire isn't starting, so I thought some more might help." Xion angrily closed the bottle and said, "The fire isn't starting because the charcoal is placed unevenly, and you didn't douse the coals with lighter fluid evenly anyway."

Vantias scoffed. "Let's see you try to get our fire going."

A vein almost popped in Xion's head. "Fine, asshole. Go grab me a fucking soda with ice."

"You know, you're being bitchy again, and it's not the attractive bitchy." said Vanitas, walking into the house. Xion gritted her teeth, began crumpling up newspaper pages rather violently, and threw them into the grill.

.

"Wow, ten minutes and the fire hasn't started." mocked Vanitas, walking outside with two cups full of ice and cola. "Shut the fuck up, you arrogant pig." snapped Xion, crumpling up more newspaper pages.

"Here's your soda." said Vanitas, before slamming the cup onto the table. The cup shattered into a million pieces of glass, and the soda splattered all over the two. Vanitas drained his cup of soda before setting it down gently on the table and said, "Stupid fucking cup."

The couple burst into laughter, and one of the charcoal pieces finally ignited a small flame.

.

.

note: wow, vanitas caught another lucky break. i had trouble recently getting my barbecue to ignite, and my friends weren't quite helping either, haha.

.

RO-VAN: well, the way i see it, ven needs to get with someone bc everyone has a pairing, (tequa, vanishion, sokai, rokunami, except for riku, but we don't care XD) so people just made fuu his girl bc she's single in the KH universe. also, vanshion doesn't quite make sense either if you think about it. the only possible connection that they oculd have is in sora's heart, and we don't even know if vanitas is included in sora's heart. but thanks for your review!

smileynyankurocat: thanks~ you're making me blush, stahp it.

It's My Lucky Charm: I said nothing. xD yes, vanitas HAS to be the best. (ego issues)

Yunie Tatlin: eh, they did about 20-ish, haha.

.

By the way, a new Rokushi story has been posted, it's a oneshot, called, "grasp." it's only 1,000ish words, kinda angsty, so come on down and check it out!

Also, a new Rokunami fic wil also be up soon, so come look at that too~

.

Thanks to all my readers, and I'd like EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK. we're past the halfway mark, so i'd like to hear from more of you guys! critiques, compliments, questions, all are welcome!

.

Special thanks to OmegaStarShooter14 for beta-ing~


	28. omelet

Xion was trying to make breakfast. She was making breakfast in an attempt to convince herself that Vanitas was not better at her than cooking, because he was getting good at everything, and cooking was one of the few things that she would like to hold over Vanitas's head later in their relationship.

Everything was going well, the cubes of ham and slices of mushrooms were sautéing nicely, she was whipping up the egg with a bit of milk, and she had already chopped up the parsely for later. Smells of caramelzation were spreading throughout Vanitas's house, and the raven-haired male had woken up.

"So I invite you for a sleepover, and you take the liberty to make yourself breakfast?" teases Vanitas, a hint of a smile on his face.

"This is for both of us, you twat." bit Xion, sticking her out tongue.

"Sure you know what you're doing?" he asked, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Yes." she replied confidently, pouring in the egg and milk mixture into the pan.

But that's when it all when to hell. "Why is it sticking?" muttered Xion to herself. "Something wrong?" asked Vanitas, drinking the rest of his orange juice. "No." lied Xion, although the said it a little too quickly. "Okay~" sing-songed Vanitas, taking a seat on the couch.

Xion checked the recipe again. "Crap." she muttered. She had forgotten to add more butter before adding the egg. Now the egg was going to stick to the pan. She threw in a couple cubes of butter, and hastily flipped half of the egg over. It broke halfway through.

"Fuck." she muttered, and behind her, Vanitas was smiling to himself.

.

"It's kind of burnt and too buttery..." said Vanitas, taking and bite of the omelet. "Shut up. Can you make a better one?" challenged Xion, washing the vile egg dish down with a glass of milk. "Yeah. I can." smirked Vanitas, a hint of mischief in her eyes. He got up, and tossed the rest of the omelet in the trash. "Hey! That's a waste of food!" chided Xion.

"Were you really gonna eat it?" asked Vanitas, turning on the stove.

Xion sighed.

After a few minutes, Vanitas handed her a plate with a delicious looking omelet, steaming with the flavors of carmelized ham, freshly cracked black pepper, and the savory smell of butter. Taking a bite, Xion mumbled through the egg, "It's okay."

Vanitas raised his eyebrows, taking a bite himself.

"Fine, it's wonderful." sniffled Xion, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Vanitas, instantly moving his chair over to her. "It's just," sobbed Xion, wiping her tears with her wrist, "You're better than me at like, everything!" She began to sob harder, and Vanitas moved her to his lap. "Hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay. We all have things we're good at. Okay?"

Xion's face broke into a smile, and said, "I know, it's just you're like, too good."

"That's how I am, silly." replied Vanitas, shaking his head.

Now Xion began to laugh, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Are you laughing or are you crying? Make up your mind." teased Vanitas, holding her tighter.

"Shut up!" giggled Xion, her eyes puffy and red.

"Now, want me to make you some ice cream?" smirked Vanitas, kissing the back of her neck.

"I am going to wring your neck. And yes, I do." sighed Xion, getting up from his lap, and shooing him back to the kitchen. "Women." muttered Vanitas, hands in his pockets.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

.

.

note: this came from me fucking up an omelet in exactly the same way, haha.

anyway, school is starting. :( puh.

leave a review to make meh happy~

.

RO-VAN: haha, i'm glad you agree.

smileynyankurocat: i thought it'd be easier, but it's hardddd. haha, thanks!

Yunie Tatlin: well, i added it in for comedic effect. but, that's how vanitas issss.

Inmate XIV: omg it's been foreverrrrrr. what? school? but it's the summmmerrrr~ unless you have summer school, in which case, sucks :( haha, yeah i actually am very ahead of the my own goal haha. another handful of chapters and i may reach 100 before my last chapter! anyway, thanks for sticking with meh. bai!

.

.

Again, please leave a review, it'll make my day soooo much brighter.

Thanks again to my beta, OmegaStarShooter14~

-truth


End file.
